BigBruv's Big Brother 1
'BigBruv's Big Brother 1 '''began on 7 September 2012, shortly after the first UK edition had finished. The winner of BigBruv's Big Brother UK automatically won a spot in this season along with four other ex-housemates who participated as coaches. The season was named ''Big Brother: Fall of Twists ''owing to the large number of unexpected twists that happened during the season. The first twist was Coaches, which ended in Week 1 after Chris pressed the button allowing all four coaches to enter the game. The second twist was 'Secret Partners'. Every HouseGuest except for the Coaches had a Secret Partner which, if they reached the Final Three together they would receive a T$ prize. The third twist was the 'Coup d'État' which Alicia received after getting the most votes in a poll. The fourth twist took place in Week 6 as a result of Ty opening Pandora's Box. In Pandora's Box was the 'Triple Threat' twist, allowing Ty to nominate three HouseGuests, and two were evicted that week. Mini-twists included the coaches voting to evict in Week 1, No Power of Veto competition until after the first eviction, a Double Eviction on Week 3, Pandora's Box, and ''Big Brother Fast Forward ''in Week 9. There were nine jurors this season. The season was won by Missy, who outlasted Ty on finale night by a vote of 5-4. Missy returned in BigBruv's Big Brother 2 where she entered through a Mystery Box, joining the 'Athletes' clique and making the finals with fellow HouseGuest Katie. Four HouseGuests from this season will return to compete in the third season as duos along with two HouseGuests from the second season and ten newbies. HouseGuests Coaches BigBruv brought back four housemates from ''BigBruv's Big Brother UK ''to play as coaches for the 16 new HouseGuests, including the winner Jack, runner-up Jim, and evicted HouseGuests Alina and Michael. Summary Week 1 On Day 1, Sixteen HouseGuests entered the Big Brother House. Two days later, four coaches entered, and chose their players. That night, Alina won the first Coaches Competition by default and crowned her player Missy the new Head of Household. Matt decided to leave the house, reasoning unprovided, leaving Danny without a partner. Nidian also lost his Secret Partner the next day when Jake was evicted from the house by a unanimous vote of the four coaches, Alina, Jack, Jim and Michael. At the first Head of Household Competition, Chris pressed a button which allowed the coaches to enter the game, however, Chris was no longer allowed to compete for the Head of Household. Eddie also took an advantage, being handed the Power of Veto which he could use or give to the POV comeptition winner. JB did not accept the offer BigBruv gave him and by default won the Head of Household competition. Eddie gave his Power of Veto to Christian who decided not to remove Danny or Michael from the block, and Michael became the first coach to leave the house by a strong vote of 10-5. Week 2 On Day 8, Eddie won the Head of Household competition and selected Jim and Kami as his two nominees. However, he ironically removed Kami from the block when he won the Power of Veto competition, replacing her with a big threat, this being Chris. Once again the HouseGuests somewhat united to vote out the coach, Jim, and by a vote of 10-4, Jim was evicted from the Big Brother House. Week 3 At double eviction week, Christian nominated Alex and Chris for eviction. However, in a shocking turn of events, Alicia won the Coup d'État and ultimately decided to save Chris and nominated Alina as a replacement. She did not decide to replace Alex with anyone. After Tommy was shockingly expelled for inactivity within the Big Brother house, Alina, the third coach to be evicted, followed him out the door by a vast majority of 7-4. On Day 19, Eddie became the first HouseGuest to win Head of Household more than once. Whilst investigating the reason why Alicia saved Chris from eviction, he nominated both of them for eviction. However, Alicia saved herself with the Power of Veto forcing Eddie to nominate the final coach still in the game: Jack. Jack was evicted from the Big Brother house by a vote of 8-3. Week 4 At the beginning of Week 4, Alicia won the new Head of Household competition and, although he nominated her, she decided not to nominate Eddie, instead nominating Alex and Danny. JB won the Power of Veto competition days later and ultimately did not decide to use it, therefore Alex and Danny remained on the block for the rest of the week. On Day 26, Alex was evicted from the Big Brother House. Week 5 Speeding up the game, weeks were shortened to a three-day cycle. JB became the new HOH and nominated the two Secret Partners, Alicia and Kami. Christian fought for the Power of Veto but in the end did not exercise the power and the two girls remained on the block. On Day 28, Kami was evicted from the Big Brother House and Alicia was spared by a vote of 7-2. Week 6 On Week 6, Ty opened Pandora's Box, and the 'Triple Threat' twist entered the game. On Day 29, Ty had to nominate three HouseGuests for eviction. The house was told that two of them would be evicted in the forthcoming eviction. Ty won the Power of Veto, ending up controlling the house for that week. He kept his nominations in tact and Chris was sent packing. After Chris' eviction, Ty had to break the vote between Danny and Tyler and in the end decided to evict Tyler. Week 7 Eddie, now a strong competitor, won Head of Household for the third time and nominated Danny and Nidian for eviction. Alicia won the Power of Veto again and decided to save Danny, even though, ironically, she nominated him in Week 4. Eddie named Christian as a replacement nominee resulting in Christian's eviction by a shocking vote of 5-1, where only his Secret Partner Jon decided to evict Nidian. Week 8 At the Head of Household competition, JB had an outburst and ended up exiting the house. The competition continued resulting in Missy winning HOH for her second time. She nominated Alicia and Nidian for eviction. Eddie won the Power of Veto competition and kept the nominations in tact. Jon was once again the outcast of the vote evicting Alicia, whilst the rest of the house voted out Nidian. Week 9 At the ''Big Brother Fast Forward, Jon won the Head of Household competition and nominated both Alicia and Danny for eviction. Eddie won the Power of Veto competition, his sixth overall competition win, and respected Jon's nominations. Eddie became the outsider evicting Danny, whilst both Missy and Ty voted to evict Alicia. At the second part of the Fast Forward, Eddie won his fourth Head of Household and later his fourth Power of Veto competition, and put both Danny and Jon on the block. Missy cast the deciding vote and evicted her ally Jon, whom was not happy with the outcome. Week 10 On Day 35, Missy won Head of Household for the third time. She nominated Danny and Ty for eviction, this being Danny's seventh time being nominated for eviction. Eddie, confident to have the last say, won the Power of Veto competition for the fourth time in a row and, casting the sole vote to evict, he sent Danny packing, wanting to stay loyal to Ty and Missy! Week 11 With the final round of the Head of Household competition being between Eddie and Ty, Ty ended up being the final HOH of the summer and evicted the biggest threat of the entire game--Eddie! On finale night, Missy was crowned the winner of BigBruv's Big Brother 1 by a close vote of 5-4, receiving jury votes from Eddie, Danny, Alicia, Chris, and her former showmance and Secret Partner, Tyler. Voting History Key: : – Alina's team : – Jack's team : – Jim's team : – Michael's team Second color bar denotes the Secret Partners. Category:BigBruv's Big Brother